Scandal
by O-Ren ishi
Summary: Apa benar aku mencintai Sasuke? Naruto masih bingung hal ini. CINTA!Lho? kok? ya silahkan dibaca saja, gajee-ness, OOC, abal, garing. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya dengan me-repiu fanfic author geblek ini.


**Disclaimer: **yang pasti Naruto punya om Kishi. Kalo Scandal punya ku dong..^^

Summary : Ah.. mungkin aku salah menilai Sasuke.. apa iya aku suka dengannya?? Perasaan Naruto gundah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?

Warning : OOC, Gajee-ness, garing, haduh pokoke abal lah.... Nikmatin aja deeh..OKe!^^

* * *

**Scandal**

**by  
**

**_O-Ren ishi_**

"yo.. Kiba, Lee.. cepetan!! Nanti gak dapat diskon lagi…" pemuda yang paru baya itu semangat sekali dengan berjalan didepan kedua temannya.

"Baiklah Naruto!! Ini latihan kan!" Lee terbakar semangat mudanya.

"Lee.. kau memang temanku..." Naruto memeluk-meluk Lee. Kiba menatap jijik. Sungguh adegan yang mengharukan. Hiks.

"Menjijikkan.."hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Tolong ya..." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Artinya 'minta tolong bawakan belanjaanku ya..' (licik!)

"Eh.. Sasu.." kata Kiba yang melihat Sasuke datang menuju arah mereka. Gaya kaum menengah keatas tentu saja berbeda. Sasuke adalah salah satu orang kaya di Konoha. Kemana-mana selalu dikawal oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu, pengawal setianya. Tentu saja dengan Limousin-nya.

"Ah.. buru-buru ya.. biar aku antar deh!" kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Gak usah! Aku gak mau diantar sama tuan muda yang gak pernah susah!" Bantah Naruto dengan noraknya. Tapi, Sasuke dengan spontan menarik tangan Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau maksa!!!" kata Naruto hendak menghempas tangan Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat! Tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, sangat jelas, Naruto belum bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.(Naruto lemah). Sampai-sampai terjadi 'Naruto menimpa tubuh Sasuke'. Dan berhasil membuat tangan kiri Sasuke terinjak oleh Naruto yang ceroboh.

"ARGH!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ma... maaf.." Naruto jadi bingung dan berdiri.

"Tuan muda.. tidak apa-apa!!! Kamu! Dasar bocah!" Izumo dan Kotetsu panik setengah mampus seperti kebakaran jenggot. Naruto juga panik. Sementara Lee dan Kiba hanya sebagai penonton pasif.

"Kamu harus dihukum! Ganti rugi 10 juta!!" kata Izumo.

"APUAH!! 10 JUTA!! GILA LO!!" kata Naruto yang berkuah-kuah.'Bagaimana ini? Mana aku miskin lagi di cerita ini..' pikir Naruto. (untung gue menengah kesamping.. gyahahaha.. *PLAK!!* gak ada hubungannya). Sementara Sasuke tetap cool memegangi tangan kirinya yang keinjek.

"Baiklah.. kalau tidak punya uang kau harus jadi pembantuku.. " kata Sasuke dengan senyum licik dalam hati.

"Pembantu! You mean.. Babu! Babu!" kata Naruto sambil menirukan gaya mengepel lantai.

"Yes!" Sasuke mengangguk. "10 juta atau pembantu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada halus tapi mengancam. "Cuma seminggu doing kok.." kata Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir lagi (dasar lelet!) Dia tidak punya pilihan. Dapi pada membayar 10 juta (yang butuh waktu lama mencarinya) lebih baik jadi pembantu. Cuma seminggu. Rasanya akan melewati 1 hari saja.

"Baiklah.." kata Naruto terpaksa. Sasuke tanpa piker panjang membawa Naruto kerumahnya untuk dijadikan pembantu. Selama di mobil, Naruto masih berpikir-pikir lagi sambil menggumam kata 'pembantu'.

"PEMBANTU!!Oh NO!!" Naruto mulai tidak enak pikiran.

Naruto masih saja berpikir ini akan jadi hari yang singkat. Tetapi, sudah ada serangkaian skandal yang menuggu dirinya.

Hari 1:

"Pagi tuan.. ini sarapan anda.." kata Naruto yang membawa baki berisi secangkir kopi hangat dan biskuit. Tentu saja atas perintah Sasuke, Naruto terpaksa memakai gothic lolita. Naruto sedari tadi sudah merasa jijk memakai seragam pembantu itu dan rasanya mau muntah mengucapkan'tuan' untuk si brengsek Sasuke. Tapi, karena Naruto belum (tidak) biasa memakai seragam seperti itu, dia malah tersandung dan tentu saja baki itu menumpahkan isinya kepakaian mahal Sasuke.

"Aa.. maaf.. maaf.. tuan Sasuke.." kata Naruto panik membersihkan pakaian Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik.

"Dasar.. Dobe!" Sasuke sinis. Naruto diam. 'Aku mencium ada yang tidak beres bakal terjadi..' pikir Naruto. "Ayo… kita mandi.." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"A.. APA!!?" Naruto gugup.

"Kau kan tau.. tangan ku ini sakit." Kata Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto segera memakai handuk dan menunggu Sasuke di kamar mandi yang besar itu, sambil mengukur air mandian.

"ah.. hangat" pikir Naruto yang menyelupkan tangannya ke air. Sasuke datang dengan handuk hanya sehelai itu. Naruto terdiam sebentar.

/// ."tidak mungkin terpesona kan.." pikir Naruto dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dobe!cepat bersihkan kepalaku.." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mengaduk-aduk kepala Sasuke (maksudnya shampo-an). Lalu menyiramnya. Lalu membersihkan punggung Sasuke. 'dia kekar juga ya..' pikir Naruto mulai aneh. Lalu.. Lalu…(?)

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto a.k.a orang lemah, sehingga Naruto jatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke (Kyak lagu dangdut nii..=="). Naruto terdiam tak berdaya. Saat ini posisi mereka seperti Naruto dipangku oleh Sasuke (author : Tunggu!! Adegan ini dialnjutkan stelah anak-anak dibawah umur )

Sasuke mulai menciumi punggung Naruto dan tangannya menjalari ke bagian dada Naruto yang tak kalah bidang. "Gosoknya lebih lembut dong.." Sasuke dengan nada genitnya.

"Hentikan, Bakka!!" Naruto mulai memberontak. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Naruto dalam keadaan lemah dicerita ini.

"Seharusnya 'hentikan tuan' kan.." kata Sasuke genit lagi. ."Sepertinya Sasuke suka aku marah! Dasar, Teme!" pikir Naruto. Tangan Sasuke mulai lari ke paha dan melepaskan handuk Naruto dan menyentuh bagian XXX.

"Hen.." belum sempat Naruto bicara 'hentikan'. "Ah…" Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi 'pasrah'. Dan Sasuke menjilat jari telunjuknya. Naruto yang semakin malu segera berlari tanpa handuknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas.//

"INI HARI KEBERAPA SIIIH!!" teriak Naruto."aku mau pulang…" katanya lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

(cerita dipercepat)

Hari ke-3 :

"Tuan.. ini sudah pagi.." kata Naruto sambil membuka tirai jendela. Sasuke bangkit sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kiss morning-nya.." kata Sasuke merengek manja dengan Teddy Bear di pelukannya dan memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Tidak!" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Izumo!! Kotetsu!! Mobilnya sudah siap'kan?" teriak Sasuke dari kamar.

"Sudah tuan.. siap untuk berangkat.." kata Izumo.

"Maaf.. boleh tau kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke Panti Asuhan.." kata Kotetsu. "Tuan muda.. walau begitu.. dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesepiannya.." kata Kotetsu

"Kesepian? Bukannya si bodoh itu suka menyiksa orang ya.." tanya Naruto.

"hei!! Ya.. mengingat clan mereka sudah punah, Tuan sangat suka ke Panti Asuhan dan bermain dengan anak-anak disana.." Kata Kotetsu kalem.

"Tuan Sasuke..hiks" Izumo terharu.T.T. ."Mungkin aku salah menilai Sasuke" pikir Naruto ( kok adegan ini agak lebay ya..==")

"Ah.. tuan sudah mau pergi.." kata Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapid an terlihat semakin 'disukai' oleh Naruto.

"ya…" Sasuke mendekati Naruto."Cium.. dong.." kata Sasuke manja dengan sikap sok polosnya.

"A..apa ini perintah?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau ini perintah, kau mau melakukannya?"tanya Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto langsung nyosor dan menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang lembut. Sasuke 'senang' terlihat dari matanya yang ikut tersenyum.

"mungkin hubungan ini aneh..Tapi, lama-lama menyukainya.."Pikir Naruto.

(Dipercepat lagi)

Hari ke-7:

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja. Naruto yang semakin ikhlas menjalani tugasnya sebagai 'pembantu' merasa belum ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Karena benih cinta mulai tumbuh. CINTA?!

"Tuan Sasuke memanggil saya?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berbaring dan tidak melihatnya.

"Ya.. ini hari terakhirmu kan? Cepatlah pulang.. pasti kau akan senang.." kata Sasuke lirih.

"Tuan.. biarkan saya, sampai malam ini saja.." kata Naruto.(tipe pembantu yang minta ditambahi kerjaannya)

"Tidak.. pulang saja.." kata Sasuke dingin."Ah iya.. ambil di meja, itu hasil kerjamu.. pasti cukupkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jadi kau pikir aku melakukan ini karena uang-mu!! Untuk dibayar!!" Naruto sedikit berteriak dan pergi membanting pintu."tunggu sebentar.."

Sasuke hanya menunduk. Saat ini Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta untuk tinggal sampai malam, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku suka Sasuke!" Naruto menjawab dengan cepat.///

"Hontoni??" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, tidak percaya. Tapi, berbunga-bunga (mulai deh lebay!).Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang ng-blush. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke ranjangny. (baca : ganas)

"Ah.. tuan Sasuke.." Naruto ng-blush lagi.

"Sssttt.." Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Naruto yang bishie itu. Dielus-elusnya bibir itu, semakin terasa lembut. Sasuke melakukan 'Lebih baik disentuh dengan bibir ku' dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak meberi waktu untuk Naruto bernafas. Dan semakin dalam hubungan mereka.

Sasuke menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaian. Naruto hanya pasrah(baca: bahagia). Dia mulai menciumi aroma Naruto yang sebenarnya bau keringat bekas mem'babu. Semakin dalam dihirupnya, semakin dia mabuk -tiba…

"Eh! Kok lampunya mati sih?!" kata paparazzi diluar (Baca : Izumo dan Kotetsu).

"Ah... ah... ah..." Suara lemah yang lebih terdengar seperti rasa 'nikmat' itu keluar. Ringkikan, seretan, desahan akibat adanya gesekan antara dua benda yang sangat sensitif.

"Ah~~"

* * *

Akhirnya Fanfic pertama saia yang bertema yaoi ini terbit juga. Gak tau deh hasil pemikiran pembaca gimana? Fuuh...lega juga..=="

Author : maaf.. para penggemar Naruto dan Sasuke, karakternya saia pakai (baca : permainkan)

Naruto : suka-suka lu aje! Masa' gue lemah..

Sasuke : heh! Geblek! Gue gak genit kyak lo..

Author : eh.. enak aje lu bilang gue genit, bapak lo nooh yang genit..

Sasuke : eh.. jangan bawa-bawa bapak lu ye...

(author di gantung ama Naruto dan Sasuke, dikuliti, trus dikasih asam cuka)

Author :Gyaaaaaa....oTolong tinggal kan repiu-nya ya.. agar Author geblek ini bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada kedepannya *membungkuk*

PS: anak-anak yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan beritahu atau bertanya pada mama kalian ya...(nanti author geblek ini dikuliti ..)


End file.
